


In The Bedroom

by isitandwonder



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitandwonder/pseuds/isitandwonder
Summary: Tim shows Armie the set of Mr and Mrs Perlman's bedroom. It's a beautiful set...Written for the CMBYN heart eyes challenge.





	In The Bedroom

„Tim, Tim, what are you doing? Luca said-“

“I know what Luca said. But you have to see this. What they made of that room. It's unbelievable.”

“Tim.” Armie sighs but it's with defeat. After a short hesitation he follows Tim into the master bedroom of the Villa Albergoni. A silent “Wow!” escapes him as he looks around.

Tim rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet like a proud home owner at housewarming. “See.” He beams.

They've slipped away from lunch because Tim had wanted to show Armie what the set designer had done to his film-parents' bedroom. It's amazing. There's a real Persian rug on the gleaming wooden floor and the sun falling through the closed shutters baths everything in a soft twilight.

But the best thing is the bed.

“Annella and Michael are allowed to role around on damask and velvet while we all have to make out on that moldy mattress that's been lying on that attic floor about since Mussolini's time I bet.” Tim walks over to the giant four-poster bed with it's carved headboard and tenderly strokes the lustrous counterpane.

“Well, have your agent draw up a rider for your next movie: 'My client's hyper-sensitive skin is only to come into contact with silk and lace.'”

“I'm sure you'd like me in silk and lace.” Tim grins wickedly, moving closer to where Armie still stands in the middle of the room.

“Don't tempt me, babe.” Armie says, taking Tim's chin between thumb and forefinger.

“Wouldn't dream of it.” Tim whispers before he closes the distance.

They kiss; only their panting breaths fill the silent room.

“Come on, time to go back.” Armie tells when he pulls back him after a while.

“Oh, nonono. We are in Italy here. Time for siesta.”

“That's Spanish, you goose.” But Armie can't suppress a grin as Tim walks backwards over to the bed again until his legs hit the bed-frame. He lets himself flop down, his lean body bouncing on the thick mattress.

“Oh, yes. That's it.” He sighs before getting up on his elbows, giving Armie a come hither look if there ever was one. “Wanna join me here?”

Armie knows he shouldn't. As if that had ever stopped him. Yet he tries. “Luca will raise hell if we do damage to his set.”

“If... And I don't want to do damage to his _set_.” Tim wiggles his expressive eyebrows and Armie bursts out laughing.

“Stop that. You look-”

“Sexy? Hot? Good enough to eat?”

“Like the TV repairman in that Truffaut film you showed me.”

“Jean-Pierre Léaud!” Tim laughs. “Well, that's not too bad. Come here.” He reaches out one hand and Armie makes a beeline for him like a lovesick puppy, taking Tim's hand and allows him to pull him on top of him.

“So...,” Tim breathes against Armie's lips.

“So?”

“How about we make use of that lovely headboard.”

“What exactly do you have in mind?”

“Tie me up against it.” Tim begs, biting Armie's lower lip, worrying it between his teeth.

Armie pulls back, staring Tim in the face. “You really want that?”

“Yes.” Tim nods, already pulling Elio's polo-shirt over his head.

There are still some moving straps lying on the window sill with which the crew had carried the heavy furniture into the room. Armie gets up and takes an orange plastic belt over to the bed where Tim is now naked, kneeling n the middle of the mattress.

“Turn around. Face the headboard.” Armie wraps one end of the strap around Tim's wrists and pulls it tight before tying the free end to the ornate wooden carving. Tim is still kneeling and Armie pulls him back by his slim hips until his back is stretched and he's supporting most of his weight on his tied arms.

Armie let's his large hairy hand stroke down Tim's spine, kneading his buttocks until Tim gasps and squirms.

“Touch me.” He pleads.

“I am touching you, Tim.”

“But not where I want you to.”

“Greedy little thing.” Armie slaps his ass once, hard enough to leave a red mark, and Tim moans. His hips buck forward but his leaking cock just meets thin air.

“Oh, do we like a bit of spanking now?” Armie caresses the mark he just left before adding another to Tim's other cheek, bringing his hand down with full force. Timmy yelps.

“Shhh. What if someone finds us? Wouldn't that be embarrassing, Tim, when someone sees you like this, tied up, your ass purple from a good hard thrashing,” here, Armie smacks him again, this time a little lower than the first time and Tim bites his lips in a desperate attempt to stay quiet, “your cock dripping on the expensive duvet?”

Tim whimpers.

“I asked you a question.” Another hard slap, this time where his left ass cheek becomes his thigh.

“Ye-es.” Tim moans.

“Then I don't want you to make a noise.” Armie bows down and licks over the hot, red skin of Tim's ass, soothing the pain a little. Until he warps his right hand around Tim's cock and squeezes.

“Gnhhhhh.” Tim bites into his left bicep to stifle the grunt. Armie grins before opening his mouth, digging his large white teeth right into the abused flesh of Tim's right ass cheek. He doesn't let go as Tim tenses and tries to pull away. Instead, his hand on Tim's cock starts to move, stroking him fast and rough, all the while biting him until he tastes blood.

When he's sure he's broken the skin, Armie sucks. Tim makes a sound like a lamb at the slaughter, a high-pitched keen that has Armie's hair stand on end, and comes all over the magnificent yellow bedspread.

Armie pulls away and gently strokes Tim through the aftershocks, peppering the small of his back with kisses until he swiftly undoes his own fly and takes himself in hand. It takes barley a minute for him to shoot all over the deep, bleeding bitemark he's left on Tim's ass. As he comes down, he watches his semen pool in the deep indentations his long canines have left on Tim's pale flesh.

“Jesus.” Tim gasps, scooting back up towards the headboard to ease the tension in his arms. There's an impression of his own teeth on his upper arm. Armie kisses it before he unties Tim.

Luckily, there's an en-suit bathroom next to the master bedroom were they can clean up a little. Before leaving, they pull back the duvet, folding it so no traitorous traces are visible.

They giggle like schoolboys as they leave, pulling the door shut behind them.

“Ouch.” Tim says, tentatively rubbing his buttock. “That was-”

“Sexy? Hot?” Armie supplies.

Tim scrunches his nose and grins. “Actually, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> They are talking about this film: [Stolen Kisses](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stolen_Kisses)


End file.
